


This Might be Sweeter Than the Candy

by Gummyyummy156, Lazy Cat Corner (Gummyyummy156)



Series: Valki One-Shots [8]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Good wholesome family friendly content!!!!, I got it!, I write it. You prompt it, Original Character(s), Shoves fic into face and grunts aggressively, Tumblr Prompt, an AU where my otp are domestic, halloween fic, i see it, infinity war? I don’t know her, thriving and living their best lives, throws canon violently out the window
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 03:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummyyummy156/pseuds/Gummyyummy156, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummyyummy156/pseuds/Lazy%20Cat%20Corner
Summary: Prompt: A Valki domestic AU prompt fill that follows the timeline ofNever Grow Upa prompt I wrote awhile back. Frigga celebrates Halloween for the first time in New York with her uncle, Thor. She requests to dress like Thor then they swing by the Stark Tower and wrap it up at a party.





	This Might be Sweeter Than the Candy

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt ask on Tumblr several weeks ago and while it would have been smart of me to just write a few hundred words, I said, "fuck it" and indulged myself in all the gooey fluffy bliss I could handle. (This might be a bit too fluffy for even me, shocker!)

“Please…”

Loki and Brunnhilde thought she would have been done with it by the next morning. 

“_ Pleeeeease _…”

It has been a whole week since then and Frigga doesn’t seem to be losing steam anytime soon. 

“We can’t,” Brunnhilde finally said. 

“Why not?” Frigga said once more, as if her mother hasn’t been reminding her over and over again. 

“Because we won’t be returning to Norway for another week and there’s nobody who can take you home for the day. Your mother has a meeting that day and I have too much work that needs to be finished.” Loki answered. 

“What meeting?” 

The two exchanged a look. Unsure about how much information is _ too much _ for their daughter. There’s no need for her to be blurting to her teacher and schoolmates about Brun’s therapy, but Frigga won’t let it go until she gets a proper answer. 

“A _ special _meeting.” Loki said.

“A grownup meeting,” Brun added. “A grownup meeting I’ve been having to miss out on too many times.” 

“But I have a special meeting, too!” Frigga countered. 

Brun could see Loki biting back a smile in the corner of her eye. The consequences of two stubborn headed parents raising a child leads to many negotiations with a three foot tall inquisitive little girl every night after dinner.

When Frigga saw that neither parent was willing to budge, she let out a meek whine and stomped her foot.

“Sweetheart,” Brun sighed and bent down to her daughter’s level. “I know you want to go home and trick-or-treat with your school friends, but we’re both too busy that night to take a day off.” Frigga’s eyes widened and water slightly at her mother’s comment. “We’ll make sure to make time for next year,” she said with a weak smile. 

As if Frigga was preparing for this moment and knew exactly what to do next, tears rolled down her face and she let out the softest, but hard to ignore wail. Brun tried to soothe her cries and reassured her that she would make it up to her soon. Frigga refused to let her mother embrace her and her cries continued for another five minutes, without any hint of slowing down. Brun looked up at Loki and she could tell they were thinking the same thing. 

They felt useless at the moment and although they know it’s nobody’s fault, they couldn’t help but feel a twinge of guilt. 

Loki made a frustrated grumble before he finally said, “Frigga, do you want hot chocolate?” that broke his child’s cries in an instant. 

Frigga sniffled and nodded her head carefully, as if her father might change his mind last minute. Loki reached down to take Frigga’s hand but she crossed her arms and shook her head. Frigga might not be able to resist her new favorite treat her teacher introduced her to, but that doesn’t mean she’s ready to forgive just yet. 

On his way to the kitchen, Loki noticed Brun flashing him a look of disapproval. She knows when the tension is too high, he resorts to bribery to hush his daughter’s cries and it has been forming into a bad habit. 

Nevertheless, it’s clear that the three of them could use a bit of distraction for the time being. 

After a few minutes of deep breathing and a promise to make it up to her, Frigga quietly finished her drink and returned to her toys. Occasionally, she would throw silent glares her parent’s way and let out a huff or two whenever either of them would notice. Aside from that, she kept most of her sulking to herself and the rest of the night was quiet with no other mentions of Halloween. 

The day before Halloween, Brunnhilde thought she could spend the day outside with Frigga and enjoy the cool Autumn weather in New York. They explored the town in New York that New Asgard placed them in for the remainder of their stay and browsed all the small owned shops down mainstreet. Some of the shops were decorated for Halloween or there would be costumes on display and Brun noticed Frigga would give a dramatic sigh and peer over to her mother in hopes she would ask her what might be upsetting her.

Brun was not going to walk into that obvious minefield and pretended like nothing was out of the ordinary. Fortunately, Frigga didn’t bring up the subject and that was as good as a win as she would get for the day. 

When they finally thought they were in the clear, yet again after dinner, Frigga thought she could try her luck in hopes her parents miraculously changed their minds and would pack their bags to return home. Loki was already in the kitchen and preparing the hot cocoa when the front door knocked. Loki let out a frustrated grumble when he heard who was on the other side of the door and asking to come in. 

Thor stepped through the front door and was holding a bag of treats. 

“Well, look who’s finally made it to New York!” Thor stretched his arms wide and greeted Brunnhilde with a warm embrace. 

“Thor,” Loki sighed, “now's not really the time for-

“And how’s my favorite niece doing?” Thor beamed at Frigga, ignoring Loki’s comment. 

Loki opened his mouth, ready to warn Thor about Frigga’s previous tantrum when his brother set his bag down and crouched down to Frigga’s level. His arms were open wide for a hug, only to have Frigga cross her arms and turn away from her uncle. Thor frowned and tapped his niece on the shoulder. She let out a small sound of protest and shrugged him off. 

“Hey, what’s wrong, Frigga? What’s bothering you?” Thor frowned. 

Frigga shook her head and remained silent with a stray tear running down her cheek. 

“She’s pouting,” Loki explained. “Because she can’t celebrate Halloween with her friends in Norway, tomorrow. I have work to finish and Brun will be out for the evening.” 

“Oh?” Thor raised his eyebrow. His one blue eye flashed a look of interest. “That’s right. Halloween_ is tomorrow _, isn’t it?” 

Frigga huffed out a breath of air before she broke her silence. “They never let me do _ anything _ . Ever! And I told Hanna that _ she _ can’t be _ you, _” Frigga points to her uncle, “because I wanted to dress up as you and now she’s going to-

“Frigga, we’ve talked about this.” Brun interrupted. 

“But mum, I already said I wanted to go and now they’ll never let me go with them, again. It’s not fair!” 

“Oh, Frigga. I’m sure there will be other holidays to celebrate with your friends,” Thor said kindly in hopes he could calm her down. 

“But I wanted _ this holiday _. And now when I return home, everyone’s going to forget about me, all because I couldn’t go-

“That’s enough, Frigga,” Loki said sternly. “I said we couldn’t go and I won’t change my mind.”

Frigga let out a sound of frustration and threw one of her toys across the room before she stomped to her room. Her door made an audible _ SLAM _ before the house fell silent. Loki was about to follow Frigga to her room and scold her for her fit when Thor pulled his brother back and muttered. 

“Loki, is there something I could do to help?”

“It’ll be fine,” Loki relaxed. “The time difference from the move has been hard on her and she’s just more high strung than normal.” 

“Also, I think she’s mad at us for pulling her out of school right when she’s adjusted and made friends.” Brun slumped on the sofa with a sigh. “I still feel bad about that,” she confessed. 

“We couldn’t leave her behind,” Loki countered, causing Brun’s eyes to dart his way and throw an icy stare he’s seen Frigga do a number of times. Thor remained standing in his place and shifted uncomfortably. He wondered if the two had a previous argument before they left and neither really settled on a compromise. He could feel the tension building up and if he didn’t say something soon, things might get out of hand. 

“Well, she could still experience Halloween _ here _,” Thor suggested. “America is where it started, afterall! Or that’s what Jane said. Either way, it could be fun for her.”

Loki frowned. “Thor, I don’t want you to-

“That might help cheer her up!” Brun interrupted Loki. 

“And you need to get work done, anyway. You could have the house to yourself for a bit and Frigga will return home too tired to argue,” Thor suggested with a pleading look to his brother.

Loki shifted his gaze from his brother to Brun and noticed the looks on their faces. Suddenly, he felt outnumbered and he had no reason to argue. Loki paused for a moment to collect his thoughts before he caved in.

“I suppose there’s no harm.” 

Two minutes later, Loki rapped on his daughter’s door lightly. His heart ached slightly when he thought he heard a faint whimper on the other side. 

“Frigga, dear, would you please come out?”

“No.” Frigga said, her voice shaky. Loki could practically hear her crossing her arms right now. 

“Would you please come out for your uncle? He wants to ask you a question.” 

There was silence on the other side of the door before the knob slowly turned and cracked open. 

“Really?” Frigga’s wide eyes look up to her father in search for any lies.

* * *

Frigga carefully sat on the couch and waited for her uncle to speak. 

Thor cleared his throat. 

“Frigga, it wouldn’t be with your school friends, but what if you came with me to _ my _Halloween party?” 

“What party?” Frigga sniffled. Unable to pass up the opportunity to ask more questions. 

“Stark’s _ big _ Halloween party! There’ll be lots of candy and games.” 

“What?” Loki’s voice lowered and his eyebrows knit. 

Frigga shrugged. 

“Morgan will be there,” Thor said, ignoring his brother’s look of confusion. 

“Morgan?” Frigga’s eyes lit up. The eleven year old is the closest thing Frigga has to a sibling. A mentor or _ influence, _as Loki would say, on Frigga’s recent bold behavior. Every time the two meet up, Frigga tails behind her like a little duckling in awe with everything she does and Morgan doesn’t mind in the least taking on the role as her big sister. A role neither Loki nor Thor could deny that Morgan does better than either of them have been. She always has a new toy to show her or a game she made up with her friends. 

Even so, Loki couldn’t ignore that nagging feeling in his gut. 

“Thor, you never mentioned that. Do you really want to babysit at a party?” 

“Nonsense! I don’t mind taking her with me,” Thor shrugged. 

“Can I go. Please? _ Pleaaasee _?” Frigga said sweetly while folding her hands.

“I don’t see why not!” Brun said and Frigga threw up her hands and exclaimed loudly,“_ Yay! _”

“Brunnhilde.” Loki hissed. 

Brun walked past Loki, ignoring his glares and scooped up Frigga in her arms. 

“Come on, little one. You don’t want to show up tired before the party even starts. Do you?” 

“Mum, am I really going?” Frigga said quietly with a hopeful look in her eyes. 

Brun shushed her daughter and placed a kiss on her temple. “Don’t mind your father. I’ll talk to him,” she reassured while leading her to the bathroom and get ready for bed.

“Promise?” 

“Promise.”

When the door shut, Loki turned sharply to his brother. 

“Thor, you can’t be serious?” 

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“That party’s all the way in the city.”

“And?”

Loki’s mouth opened as he stumbled on his words. “Frigga’s never been that far away from home before. When she’s at school, Brun and I make sure one of us is nearby at all times.” 

“Loki, you can’t keep babying Frigga.” 

“She’s five.” Loki said dryly. 

“She has to learn how to be away from her home, _ some time _.” 

“Yes, _ some time _. As in, when she’s old enough to open up her own juice box or cross the street without holding someone's hand or even use the telephone for Norn’s sake!” 

Thor snorted, “All the things I can do for her.” Loki rolled his eyes. “Come on, you don’t trust I can take care of her? It’ll be no different than when I watch over her at home.” 

“Of course I trust you. She’s just not ready traveling so far.”

Thor tilted his head in thought at Loki’s comment.

“Loki, we grew up traveling longer distances than Frigga has. We traveled realms before we could walk.” 

“And we also had nursemaids and servants raising us.” Loki lowered his voice and added, “And hardly any time with Mother or Father when we traveled with them. I won’t carelessly abandon her like they would do to us.” 

Thor knit his eyebrows. “Loki, you’re not abandoning her-

“You just don’t understand.” Loki rolled his eyes with his tongue between his teeth. 

Thor pursed his lips and thought about countering Loki. Maybe even point out how absurd he’s acting. Instead, he handed Loki the bag of welcome presents he brought for them and pointed his way. 

“I’ll be here tomorrow to pick her up,” Thor said with an air of confidence. He had his hand on the doorknob and flashed a playful grin. “Plenty of time for you to get that stick out of your ass,” he said on his way out. Leaving no room for his brother to argue with him.

* * *

The next day, Thor arrived with Jane Foster, who agreed to drive the three to the city. 

She volunteered without a breath of hesitation when Thor told her he was planning to escort Frigga to the party while using Stormbreaker as his mode of transportation. If Loki had enough trouble agreeing to this arrangement, there’s no chance he would approve of his daughter flying through the sky at millions of miles an hour. Anyway, the scenic route might be interesting to the five year old. 

They knocked on Loki’s door thirty minutes before Thor said he would wearing his old armor and carrying a bag in his hand. 

“I have another present for you!” Thor said warmly while presenting the bag to his niece. 

Frigga opened the bag with an excited look in her eyes and squealed in delight at the costume that resembled what her uncle was wearing. 

“You said you wanted to be_ me _, didn’t you?” 

Frigga jumped from her seat and wrapped her arms around her uncle’s neck with a wide grin on her face that Loki couldn’t help but soften at. She hopped off the couch to show her mother and ask her to help her put it on before she left for her meeting.

Ten minutes later, she emerged from her room and waved a smaller version of Mjolnir in front.

“This looks like the one in the pictures, papa! Doesn’t it?”

“It is well made,” Loki agreed. 

“Wow, look at you two.” Jane motioned between Frigga and Thor. “I can hardly tell the difference,” she said sweetly. 

Despite the ongoing feeling in his gut urging him to halt everything, Loki couldn’t help but warm up at the sight of his daughter. This is the happiest she’s been all week. It wouldn’t be right if he stopped it. He settled for hovering over his daughter and making sure she leaves the house prepared. 

A number of endless questions and reminders are flung at Frigga on her way out. _ Do you remember what to do if you’re lost? Thor, make sure she keeps her jacket on. It’s much colder near the water. Don’t leave the party with anybody other than uncle Thor or Jane. If you’re tired, you can come home early. _

Thor merely laughed and Jane promised they would return on time. 

* * *

The car ride to New York City wasn’t normally long, but because of traffic Jane thought it would be best if they took the longer route. Which left Frigga plenty of time to ask the couple a slew of questions and point to every new tree or shrub in wonder what it is and if it has a purpose in any spells or potions. Fortunately, Jane was more familiar with Midgard plants and could answer most of her questions. She even took the time to explain that plants in Midgard are more commonly used for medicines and magic is a rarity and a practice that was lost centuries ago. 

Thor had to wonder if this is how Loki would normally entertain Frigga. Feed her curiosities and answer every question possible. Teach her things whenever the situation is appropriate. If so, it would prove that his patience has grown drastically. Yesterday alone just showed how different Loki is with his daughter. 

At some point, the car became quiet and Thor turned around to find Frigga had dozed off. Her red cape was tangled a bit in between the seats and her tiny Mjölnir was still grasped between her hands and supporting her head like a pillow. 

When they arrived, Thor opened the backdoor to wake a sleepy Frigga. She had difficulty opening her eyes and moving from her comfortable spot in the car. Thor settled for picking her up and resting her on his hip until the grogginess wore off. They stepped into the party and were welcomed with a sea of costumes and Halloween music. 

Thor’s companion, Tony Stark, stepped forward and greeted them. His smile widened when he spotted Frigga’s costume. Thor noticed a few other passerbys turn around and soften when they noticed the two matching. 

“Hey there, sleepyhead.” Tony nudged the drowsy princess and handed her an empty bucket in the shape of a jack-o-lantern. “Ready to nod off, already? The party’s just started.” 

Frigga rubbed her eyes and let out a long yawn before she said, “Where’s Morgan?” 

Tony chuckled. He was wondering how long it would take for her to ask. Just as expected, not long. 

“She’s stuffing her face by the candy bowl and waiting for you,” Tony said. He fought back a loud laugh when Frigga immediately nudged Thor to let her down and darted in between the crowds to search for her friend. 

“How pissed was her dad when he saw her costume?” Tony crossed his arms with an amused look still etched on his face. 

“I think that was the least of his worries. He wasn’t too keen on letting Frigga go without him.” 

“Hmm?” Tony flashed a look of interest. Urging for his friend to explain. 

“He didn’t feel comfortable with her being so far from home.” Tony remained silent, hummed and nodded his head in agreement. Thor continued on their way to the refreshments table, “Anyway, I think he’s got a lot on his mind...” 

The party carried on for another two hours and Thor and Tony spent their time watching the crowd. Occasionally, Frigga would show up with her cheeks a bit red and still trying to catch her breath. She’d hold up her palm and show her uncle the new prize she won while playing a game or a new sweet she’s tried and ask him to hold on to some of her new treasures. 

Frigga skipped away with Morgan and her mother, Pepper, with her bucket filled to the brim with candy in hopes to try her luck at another game, leaving both Thor and Tony to fight every fiber in their body from publicly embarrassing themselves at the adorable sight. 

“Is she having fun?” Loki’s voice made the two nearly jump ten feet in the air and wiped the grin on their faces.

“Loki, what are you doing here?” Thor huffed and stopped himself from clutching his chest. 

“Am I not invited?” Loki responded with a tone feigning innocence. 

“Well, of course, but you said-

“I thought I’d come over at the last half. No need to worry, Thor. I can take her home.”

The two brothers exchanged a silent gesture. Neither willing to counter the other, but clearly wanting to say more. Tony cleared his throat, breaking the tension. 

“Loki, your brother said you had a lot of work to catch up on.”

“I finished early,” Loki answered without a beat of hesitation.

“Really?” Tony said with a look of interest. “Because Thor was telling me that your work would take all night to finish. And that you weren’t so eager letting Frigga come with him, and believe me,” Tony raised his hands up in defense, “I completely understand, but…” 

Thor’s eye broke its gaze to Loki to give an offended look to his friend. He was surprised at Tony’s comment and that he would take Loki’s side. 

Tony paused briefly and waited for Loki to answer. When he didn’t, he continued, “Well, that wouldn’t have anything to do with why you’re_ here _ by any chance?” 

“I haven’t the slightest idea what you’re talking about.” Loki shrugged with a tone that nearly convinced the two.

Tony was prepared to probe him further when Loki quickly slipped away. Ignoring their dumbfounded expressions in search for his daughter. 

“He’s being rather neurotic about the whole thing,” Thor muttered under his breath. 

Tony thinned his lips and shrugged. “No, I get it,” was all he said before he excused himself and disappeared deeper into the crowd. 

Thor’s chest deflated as he watched his friend leave his side. He considered following him and asking him to explain himself, but reconsidered that maybe there was a part of him that knew the answer. 

Maybe Loki was right. Maybe he really didn’t understand the new fears and worries that come when you’re a parent. The world is suddenly more dangerous and fearsome when you have someone who’s completely innocent and dependent on you. At first, Thor thought Loki was being difficult for the sake of it, but now he’s understanding that things are a bit more complicated with a child. And even though he doesn’t understand just yet, he wants to. He feels rather stupid that of all people, _ Tony _,was the first one who could empathize with his little brother before he did.

He decided that a drink might be in order to help him gather his thoughts before he returns to his brother to set things straight. 

Twenty minutes later and Thor found Loki sitting on the couch with Frigga on his lap as she counts her candy she collected through the night. Morgan was seated on Loki’s left and telling Frigga a story about her recent camping trip with her parents. A look of awe was on the younger girl’s face and possibly ready to beg her father if they could go camping, too. 

Loki didn’t give any look of interest or acknowledgement when Thor sat beside him, but he could tell his back straightened and he was probably waiting for his older brother to say something. Thor leaned forward to quietly mutter Loki’s way when Peter Parker stepped forward and let out a gasp that caught everyone’s attention. 

“Wow, Thor! You’ve gotten so small.” Peter crouched down to Frigga’s level and handed her a piece of candy that she graciously accepted. 

“No, Peter. I’m not Thor.” She giggled and pointed to her uncle sitting on her other side. “That’s Thor! It’s me, Frigga!” 

“Frigga?” Peter said exaggeratedly. His look of mock surprise amused the little girl even further and she broke out into a fit of giggles. “Wow, what a cool costume! They’re about to have a contest. Do you and Morgan want to join? I think you’d win with that one.” 

Frigga was about to nod “yes” when her smile dropped and she turned to her father. Her eyebrows were furrowed and she let out an apprehensive hum. 

Loki tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and said, “Run along, I’ll be right here.”

He was surprised to not see her face change. Frigga leaned closer to Loki and whispered so low only he could hear her.

“Will you watch it?” Frigga said each word carefully as if she were protecting a secret. 

“Hmm?” Loki tilted his head.

“My candy,” She discreetly nudged her bucket. “Put it away with seidr.” 

“Oh, yes!” Loki couldn’t help but crack a smile as he opened his palm and let it shimmer away. 

The tension on her face relaxed and she gave him a quick peck on his cheek. 

“Thank you, papa!” Frigga beamed before she hopped off his lap and followed Peter and Morgan back into the party. 

Thor couldn’t help but notice that not too many years ago, this sort of affection would have mortified Loki, but that fear left him once Frigga came into his life. Just for her would his eyes, face and essentially everything about him soften in the span of five years. He couldn’t imagine letting a day go by without reminding her how much he loves her. 

“Frigga’s having fun.” Thor said.

Loki’s face was blank at his comment. Thor cleared his throat and continued, “They all adore her costume.” Loki sighed and rolled his eyes. 

“Thor, just say what you’ve been wanting to say this past hour. You’ve been hovering around me like an anxious bird.” 

“I’m sorry I overstepped and pushed for you to come along.”

“You didn’t.”

“Oh please,” Thor said with a faint snort. “You don’t want anything to do with Midgard parties.” 

“Of course I don’t, but it’s important to Frigga. Anyway, there’s no need to apologize. I came here on my own free will.” 

“What about the work that needs to get done tomorrow?” 

“I could stay up late,” he shrugged. “What’s one more sleepless night?”

Thor hummed in thought. “If you leave now, you’d have plenty of time left and I could take Frigga home after the contest ends-

“No!” Loki said with a sharp bite. Thor wanted to counter Loki’s remark when Loki let out a defeated sigh and said sadly, “It’s my fault.”

“I don’t understand.” 

“If I wasn’t so focused on getting my work done, I could have seen how much this all means to Frigga. To participate in Midgardian festivities like her friends do. It wasn’t fair of me to brush her needs away so carelessly. Look at how happy this makes her. The candy, her friends and even all the attention her costume’s giving. It’s absolutely pointless and yet she wants nothing more than to be a part of it. It was selfish of me to take that away from her and you were only trying to help by offering to take her along.” 

“But, she’s your child and I ignored you. I should have listened to you the first time and respected your wishes.” 

“You did for her what I should have done. Once you left and the house was quiet, I couldn’t get anything done. There was this... guilt,” Loki said with a pained look on his face that he dared to admit it, “I felt like how father would treat us when he had work to be done and I know I must have disappointed Frigga for doing the same to her.” 

“Are you joking?” Thor couldn’t help but stifle a laugh. He couldn’t possibly be serious. 

Loki finally turned to face his brother. Thor’s laughs stop when he realized how serious this conversation went. 

Loki said each word carefully, “Did you ever miss Mother when she would leave?” Thor paused in thought. When he couldn’t answer, Loki continued. “Neither of us did. Or if we could we don’t remember. We were so used to being so far away from them for so long, it never mattered if they were in the room next to us or on a completely different realm. We always relied on each other for comfort, but that wasn’t enough. It was never enough.”

Thor’s eye widened and he leaned back in his seat. Things were beginning to click together in Thor’s brain. It explained everything. Why Frigga didn’t stay behind for her schooling or why Brun seemed a bit cross with him when he brought it up. Loki’s terrified of making the same mistakes his father made and goes out of his way to be sure he does the opposite of what their parents would do. He couldn’t imagine the stress that would put him in every day. 

“And you think you’re doing that to Frigga?” Thor finished. When Loki simply shrugged his shoulders Thor felt his muscles tense up. Offended that Loki would think so low of himself. “Brother, nobody here is better for Frigga and I have never been more proud of you for it. You are such a wonderful father. I see it everyday how you and Brun try so hard to give her the simple and happy life you never had.” Thor made sure to mean every word he said next, “You would _ never _abandon her. Not even unintentionally. All you ever want is what’s best and that’s more than Father ever did for us.” Thor could feel a tear welling up behind his eye, but blinked it back. “Frigga’s going to grow up confident, and have so much trust that her parents love her. Unlike us, she will never have a moment of doubt. She would never feel like you would turn your back on her.” 

Loki’s face softened and his entire body relaxed. “Thank you, brother.” A hopeful look in his eyes that said,_ “Yes! Finally, somebody understands!” _

“That, admittedly...means a lot to me. The move from Norway to New York was hard on all of us. I was considering quitting and heading home before I got here, but now,” Loki’s blue eyes locked into Thor’s eye. A slight twitch in his hand wanting to reach for the back of his brother’s neck like they would when they were children, “you’ve proven to me that maybe letting go of Frigga a bit wouldn’t hurt.” Loki’s smile dropped at his own confession. “As long as you’re around to watch,” he amended. 

Thor wrapped his arm around his brother’s shoulder and pulled him in a sideways hug with a chuckle. Loki gave him a look of irritation and ready to shove him off when Thor let him go with a pat on his back. 

“Loki, you can’t be there for Frigga all the time. Something’s bound to get in the way one of these days, but that won’t make you less of her father.” He nudged Loki’s elbow. “And when those days do come, promise me you’ll let me share that responsibility.”

Loki paused for a moment. His expression was unreadable and it felt like they would be frozen in that state for ages. 

When the music stopped, and the DJ announced the winner of the costume contest, Loki rolled his eyes and returned his brother’s smile.

“I suppose that can be arranged,”


End file.
